


"I've got a secret!"

by Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle



Series: Thomas Sanders Agere Fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, cg!logan, cg!patton, little!deceit, mentioned logicality - Freeform, this is not kink or cglre!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle
Summary: From the-no-name-system's regressuary prompts on tumblr.18: Person B is bribing Person A with candy to keep quiet. What are they keeping quiet?Deceit knows a secret that Logan's keeping from Patton. Will it stay a secret? That isn't guaranteed with a little Deceit...
Series: Thomas Sanders Agere Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	"I've got a secret!"

“Daddy! Daddy likes-!” “Shh!!” Logan quickly sank out with the little, re-appearing in Logan’s room. Deceit’s eyes lit up as he watched Logan reach for a hidden jar of Crofter’s.

“Now, Amaru, would you like some Crofter’s?” “Mhm! Wannit!” Deceit reached for the jar, fingers just barely missing it.

“You can have some, but you have to promise to keep quiet about-” “‘Bout Papa? 'Bout how you like Papa, Daddy?”

Logan winced and glanced around himself, illogically scared to see the moral side in his own bedroom.

“Exactly, Dee. Now please, promise Daddy that you won’t tell Patton, ok? And no telling anyone else.”

“Promise! Won’t tell ’nyone!” The small side clasped his hands behind his back and smiled up at Logic, pure innocence written across his face.

With a sigh, Logan gave Deceit a spoonful of the jam. The yellow side giggled and took it into his mouth.

As the little waddled out of the room, Logan sank into a nearby desk chair. That was close. Thank the stars he kept jam and candy on hand, otherwise-

“Aw, Little Dee! Where’d you get the Crofter’s from?” “Daddy gave t’ me! Said not tell no one his secret an I could have it!”

Logan paled as he heard Patton’s next question. “And what was that, little snakey?”

“Said not tell no one he likes you! Likes you lots! Vee an Ro say so too!”

The words Logan let out next were entirely unfit for small Deceit’s ears.


End file.
